


Adult Thing

by Vanish



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluffy Ending, M/M, One Night Stands, Timeline What Timeline
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish
Summary: 这天是比尔博的成人礼。他跟着一群图克去了一个“好玩的地方”，但这成了他最后悔的事（也不算太后悔啦）
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 6





	Adult Thing

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧是写在文前的碎碎念：  
> 其实本来是找另一个大纲的，结果在未完成的文的文件夹里发现了这篇！！！！我完全失忆了！！！而且我一直以为这篇是First time的备份所以从来没有打开过orz（我到底是挖了多少坑）  
> 依稀记得是写完First Time之后想要写个姐妹篇，写个二伯成年礼的车（划掉）当二伯生贺结果没写完（  
> 改了一下就这样吧，不开了开不动车了（）  
> 不要趁着醉酒就去随便搭讪别人，可能会踢到铁板（不是）

跟一群图克出来喝酒是比尔博成年后做的第一件错事。

只要在营业的时候，跃马客栈里就是人声鼎沸的。这里既是附近一带售卖全夏尔最好的麦芽酒的地方，也是往来行脚商的习惯落脚处。这里能听到从中土大陆北面一直到南面的各种口音，也能在酒杯传递间听说到最新最全的小道消息，这里能见到人类与矮人同桌高声谈笑，也能看到偶尔停留歇息的精灵与游侠——他们通常都喜欢独自坐在角落，而且对其他人从不亲近。但不管怎么说，对于四个想要借着其中一个人的成人礼疯闹一场的年轻霍比特人来说，这里绝对是最好的选择。在小丘南面那一带，跃马客栈代表了冒险、疯狂、混乱与不安定，而这正是他们想要的。

好吧，比尔博宣布他只有一半的血统承认这一点。

那一半的血统支持着他听从弗兰巴得·图克的怂恿，从家里的宴会上偷溜出来（“来吧！比尔博！生日礼物明天再拆，我们去个好玩的地方！”），然后趁着夜色爬上了他们不知从哪里找来的渡船，糊里糊涂地就跟着他们到了布里。

“你说要去个好玩的地方。”直到站在跃马客栈大大的招牌下时，比尔博还有点没搞清楚状况。他看着在一旁窃笑的三个表兄，又抬头看了看面前这家，他虽然没来过但是从巴金斯族亲口中听说过的，臭名昭著的跃马客栈，脑子里那点酒意已经被微凉的晚风吹散了。更何况，他本来就没喝多少酒，而且那还是酒精度数很低的水果酒。

“这里就是！”阿达格林凑过来，与弗兰巴得一左一右地挽住了比尔博的手，像是怕他反悔一样把他往门口拽，“这里有全夏尔最好的麦芽酒！”

“我爸说我还只能喝水果酒。”比尔博尚还清醒的巴金斯血统发出了抗议。

“水果酒？”走在他们后面的佛汀布拉斯嗤笑一声，懒洋洋地说道，“那是小孩子才喝的玩意儿！我亲爱的表弟，你已经成年啦！”

“没错！”弗兰巴得赞同道，一边拽着比尔博的手一边去推门，还不停地催促道，“快点快点，现在正是人多的时候，等下麦芽酒就没了！”

“跃马会没有麦芽酒？我看你是急着去见安娜吧……”

门开了，里面的喧嚣声同灯光突然一起涌出来，瞬间淹没了阿达格林的声音，比尔博吓了一跳，然后马上被大笑起来的表兄们推了进去。

维拉！这里的大家伙们可真够多的。他不安地想着，任由表兄们拉着他在桌椅之间穿行。经过一张坐满人类的桌子时，一个酒杯滚落下来，差点砸到了比尔博的脚。

“抱歉，小家伙！”一个人弯腰捡起酒杯，友好地朝比尔博笑了笑，然后就直起身继续跟同伴谈笑。比尔博有些惊讶。

“他们见到我们一点也不觉得奇怪。”他低声对弗兰巴得说道，说是低声，其实也只是相对于这嘈杂的环境下，事实上，他几乎是贴着弗兰巴得的耳朵喊着说的。而对方也贴着他的耳朵喊回来：“当然了，这里是跃马客栈！在这里你什么都能见到……哦嘿！安娜！”

他突然大喊了一声，把比尔博的耳朵震得嗡嗡作响。比尔博捂着耳朵抱怨了一声，但弗兰巴得完全没理他，反而朝着一个方向疯狂地挥手。不过比尔博很怀疑他打招呼的人能不能看到还不及人类酒桌高的他们。

“别理他，他完全被安娜迷住了。”阿达格林凑到比尔博耳边坏笑着说，“荷尔蒙啊~”

“谁是安娜？”比尔博努力伸长脖子张望，听起来是个姑娘的名字，但这里除了他们好像没有别的霍比特人了——

“喏，吧台边上那个穿着红色围裙的妞就是，她是这里的老板娘。”

“可是……”比尔博目瞪口呆地看着那个叫安娜的人类女性笑着朝他们这边走过来，然后他看了看兴奋得满脸通红的弗兰巴得，又看了看姿态袅袅个子高挑的安娜，迟疑地说，“可是那是个大家伙！我没认错吧，那可是……”

“嘘比尔博宝贝，这样称呼一个美女可不礼貌。”阿达格林环过比尔博的肩膀，掐了掐他的脸，“美女是不分种族的，思想要开放一点。”

“倒不如说荷尔蒙是不分种族的。”佛汀布拉斯在他们身旁耸了耸肩，然后朝着已经走到他们面前的安娜打了个招呼。

几乎整宿他们都在唱歌跳舞，并且喝下一杯又一杯颇具盛名的夏尔精酿，直到乐队们也开始坐下喝酒，他们才歪歪斜斜地回到自己的桌边坐下。

“你现在是一个成年人了比尔博！得像个大人一样！”弗兰巴德摇摇晃晃地往比尔博杯子里又添了一杯酒，因为一边倒酒一边试图拍他的肩，酒被洒得到处都是。然后他拿起比尔博的酒杯，往他面前重重一放。

“喝！”

比尔博晃了晃已经有些昏沉的脑袋，手指虚虚地扶着杯沿：“不，我觉得差不多够了，我们还得回家去……”

“回家？回哪儿去！”阿达格林哈哈大笑起来，“比尔博！我们现在在布里！说好要在这睡一晚的，你刚刚才跟老板娘订完房，你忘了吗？安娜，你看，这小子喝傻了！”

老板娘笑着放下一盘小菜，摸了摸比尔博的脸：“这孩子喝醉了，我看啊，你们该带他回去了。”

“孩子？”比尔博不满地咕哝了一声，仰起头大声地反驳道，“我今天成年了！”却引起一阵哄笑。老板娘更是笑得花枝乱颤，不住地揉着他的头发。比尔博被她那一起一伏的高耸胸部晃得眼睛发晕，抗拒地推开她的手，趴在桌上将脸埋进了胳膊里。

“瞧，这小家伙还害羞呢！”老板娘娇笑着又揉了一把比尔博的头发，还故意把胸又挺了挺。

“噢安娜，你这么亲近他我可会伤心的。”弗兰巴得捧着胸口装模做样地叫道，“而且你还一直拒绝让我请你喝酒！”

“去你的吧！”老板娘挑着眼角白了他一眼，走开去服务别的桌了。于是弗兰巴得又开始折腾比尔博。

“嘿比尔博宝贝，你得学会当个大人了。刚刚跳舞你连个姑娘的腰都不敢搂！你瞧，阿达格林可是成年之前就把媳妇拐上床了。而你33岁了还一个女朋友都没谈过。”

“喂！第二天我就成年了！”阿达格林不满地抗议。

“那也改变不了你未成年性行为的事实。”弗兰巴得混不在意地挥了挥手，一点也没有要尊敬兄长的自觉，“快别睡了宝贝儿，我们来继续喝。”

“不……我不喝了……”比尔博没有抬头，只将手抬起来虚弱地晃了晃，“你饶了我吧……”

“这可不行……你的生日我们可不能这么随便……”

弗兰巴得简直吵得要死，比尔博恨不得堵上他的嘴。

“那你还想干嘛？”

“最后玩一把，最后玩一把，怎么样？然后我们就去睡觉。”

“玩什么？”

“去钓到那个妞，怎么样？坐在窗户边的那个，然后我们回去睡觉。”弗兰巴得大着舌头说道。

比尔博摇摇晃晃地转过身去看，窗户边那一桌只有一个人独自坐了一桌，她的黑发披散在肩头，在灯光的照射下显得非常漂亮。只是她的身形未免也稍微粗壮了一点，看起来既不像大家伙也不像霍比特人。

“你别闹他了弗兰。”阿达格林说道，他也有些醉了，歪在椅背上半眯着眼，“我们的比尔博宝贝还是个孩子呢。”

“我才不是孩子！”这句话惹恼了比尔博，他撑着桌沿摇摇晃晃地站起身，手里仍然攥着那个不剩多少酒的酒杯，跌跌撞撞地往那个“妞”走去，一边还回头冲着他的表兄们喊道：“你们瞧着吧。”

只可惜去小解的佛汀布拉斯回来晚了一步，不然这可能是唯一能阻止这件错事的机会。

答应他们去跟那个外乡人搭讪是第二件错事。

当比尔博在那个外乡人面前坐下时，他的脑子跟清醒之间隔了十万八千里。但是当那双蓝宝石一样的眼睛看向他的时候，他还是稍微清醒了那么一点点。

“您的眼睛真漂亮。”

在意识到他应该先打招呼前，这句话就已经脱口而出，而且为他换来了一个恶狠狠的瞪视。

“滚开，小鬼。”

真奇怪，比尔博努力转动自己混沌的脑子，弗兰巴得明明说这是个妞，可是她的声音一点也不像姑娘，而且——她还长着胡子。虽然很短，但毕竟还是胡子。

“您……”他眯起眼睛努力辨认了一会儿，然后高兴地叫道，“我知道了，您是一个矮人女士！”

对面矮人女士的眼睛也眯了起来，表情看起来有些危险。

“抱歉女士。今天是我的生日。”比尔博傻兮兮地笑起来，可惜他身上没有能送给她的礼物，这让他有些羞愧，因为霍比特人生日是要给别人送礼物的。但他突然看到自己手上的酒杯，于是又高兴起来。

“我能请您喝杯酒吗？”

对面矮人女士的表情更加危险了，比尔博想不明白为什么。

就像他并不明白，在跃马客栈，请喝酒其实通常代表了一种特殊的邀约。

在陌生人的床上醒来是第三件错事。

完全不记得发生了什么事的比尔博惊悚地穿上自己的衣服，看也不敢仔细看被单下的另一个人，忍着浑身的酸痛偷偷溜出了房间。关门前的最后一瞬，他只记住了散在枕头上的那一头黑发。

在那之后，比尔博·巴金斯遵循着父辈的祖训，远离危险与不安定，偏安于他的小袋底洞，像他的父辈一样，逐渐变成了一个体面的霍比特人，没再犯过什么大错。而每当他坐下来，捧着一杯热茶，咬一口刚刚出炉的苹果馅饼，深吸一口气倒在他的沙发椅里，他总会愉悦地看着父母的画像，很满意自己没有给他们丢脸。

给那群矮人和那个巫师打开门仿佛即将成为他成年之后做的第四件错事。

比尔博看着自己空空荡荡的储藏室，听着餐厅里一阵又一阵的欢笑声，一边努力地平复着自己的呼吸，一边艰难地思考为什么一个无比平常的早晨会带来这样一个极度灾难的夜晚。

而此时敲门声又响了。

比尔博已经放弃挣扎了。抱着一个体面的霍比特人总得招待好客人——即使他们不请自来——的想法，他自暴自弃地打开了门。储藏室总会再次填满的，他想着，只要明天他再去集市上逛几圈，他的食物总能慢慢填满储藏架的。

“您好？”比尔博挂上了礼节性的微笑，仰着脸看着门口的人，而那个人也正好转过头来看着他。

“是你。”他眯着眼睛看了一会儿比尔博，肯定地说道。

“您说什么？”比尔博疑惑地看着矮人，这可不像是第一次见面的问候语。但对方没有回答他，反而前进一步，挤开比尔博，走进了灯光里。

他有着一头黑发，中间夹杂着几缕银丝，像是把月光也带了进来一样。而他的眼睛，非常非常蓝。

比尔博突然感到一阵令他恐慌的熟悉感，更糟糕的是，他的屁股突然疼了起来。

噢，把大门向矮人敞开，这绝对，绝对是他成年之后做的最大的错事了！

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> 敞开♂大门


End file.
